1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is widely used as a display device for an information communication terminal, such as a computer, and a television set. The liquid crystal display device is a device in which an image is displayed by changing an electric field in a liquid crystal layer to change alignment of a liquid crystal composition, thereby controlling the transmittance through a liquid crystal display panel of light emitted from a backlight unit. In recent years, considering request for electric power saving, also the liquid crystal display device is required to have a liquid crystal display panel with high transmittance in order to suppress power consumption of the backlight unit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 61-230101 discloses a color filter comprising a transparent or semi-transparent portion in a color filter, because a color filter employing a dyeing method is deteriorated due to light irradiation. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 07-36027 discloses a liquid crystal display device, in which the thickness of the liquid crystal layer is changed according to each color in the color filter. Japanese Patent No. 3485997 discloses a liquid crystal display device, in which an opening portion is provided in a filter so as to improve the transmittance.